Red Devil Spade: Special Valentine Day
by Green.Wooden.Room
Summary: this one has nothing to do with the real Red Devil Spade, it's just a one-shot of what happened on Valentine day, College-AU, but neko and nezumi is still 14 years old thought XD. One Piece isn't mine, one shot


RED DEVIL SPADE SPECIAL VALENTINE

a/n: super sorry for late update, I am truly sorry, the assignment had been running wild, 2 big projects for due less than a month, tests, homeworks, double-test, blablabla, the teacher loves to kill us, well, I'd like to thank you for your reviews, follows and favorites. I don't really know when will I update red devil spade chap 9, but i will try to be as fadt as possible, well now, enjoy~~

* * *

Hey Kid, wake up! We have morning college today! I don't wanna be late even though I don' care about you, the teachers will keep asking me about your absence and it bother me so WAKE UP!" I yelled as my lazy-ass flat mate just rolled around and groaned "shaddup kill, I dun wanna go to college t'day, d'ya even know whad day is dis?" He asked sleepily, his voice was heavy and lazy "what? A day for you not to come to college?" "Exactly" he said, yawning "why?" "Do you even know what date is this?" "February 14th?" "And?" "...valentine day?" "Yea" "that's why you don't want to go to college?" "Uh huh" "that is the most ridiculous excuses I've ever heard" "I don't wanna face those stupid girls, face red like tomatoes as they give me some stupidly over sweet chocolates with ridiculous heart shape and more over, wrapped in pink heart patterned papers" "I know you hate valentines and shits like that, but there's a math test today" "perfect..." He groaned in sarcasm as he got ready for college, he just finished showering when he grunted about valentines again "I really don't like those girls, they're not pretty either, the very exact opposite of pretty" "hnnn... What about Mira?" "What about her?" "Don't you think she's pretty?" "...no" I immediately know he was lying when I saw the faint blush on his face "I know you have crush on her" "no" "yes" "no!" "yes!" "NO!.. whatever" I laughed as he gave up "come on Kid, you have math test and the girls to face" the only answer I got is the loud groan of a pissed Kid

* * *

"Kora... Do you think it's a good idea..?" "Well.. It is valentine.. And Mira, be damned if you miss this chance, because you know what? I won't, don't care if he's gonna reject me what so ever" "I...I mean we're best friends, and if he rejects me, our relationship will be a huge me-" "you're technically older than me, but you're fussing about love" she fell silent "well... Guess I'll try... If I find the courage.." "That's better, you didn't wrap it in pink right?" "No, it's red, the shop was running out of pinks" "hahahaha, good, 'cause I'm using yellow" "yellow?" "What? Is it wrong?" "...well... No" "okay" we kept talking until we reached the university's front gate, some of the famous guys like Law, Ace, even Hawkins and Apoo were crowded by the girls, when they came, they slowed their motorcycles and parked it, as soon as they walked to greet their friends, they're crowded by tons of fangirls, Killer just smiled and thanked every girl who gave him chocolates, the girls squealed and ran into the building, however Kid was being ignorant, he just grunted and shoved the heart-shaped pink covered chocolate into his bag and grunted a very forced "thanks" however, the girls still ran into the building with a red face screaming/yelling/squealing happily. They were walking past us when I heard Kid grunted out loud "god I hate valentines and all those stupid girls giving those stupid over-sweet heart-shaped chocolate, all wrapped in pinks!" I could feel Mira tensed beside me, then Ace come with a big grin and lot of chocolate on his hand "hey guys, got any chocolate for me?" "No Ace, go away and bother your girlfriend or something" "she is not my girlfriend!" Ace then realize Mira's tensed form and looked at me questioningly, I just mouthed 'Kid hate valentine' and he understand immediately, what we both don't understand is when suddenly Mira burst out laughing "did you see Kid's face when he received those chocolates? He was like 'ermegewrd, these bitches sucks', his expression was hilarious!" She laughed as she walked to the building "Kora... Do you think she will be all right...?" I sighed "not without some helps... I'll figure that out later, I need to think of my own confession you know" he laughed as I walked to the building "good luck!" "You too!" It's my turn to laugh as his face turned red

* * *

So he hated valentine, he hated chocolate and even though mine is not heart-shaped nor wrapped in pink... It's still chocolate, who knows, maybe if I give it to him I'll just make myself embarrassed... This chocolate... I should probably just throw it away... Do it... 1.. 2.. 3... Shit.. Can't do it... Whatever, I have a math test, and no, my teacher is not the patient kind of human. I ran to the math class, when i arrived, the class was packed, full with studying (well... Most of them are) students. I spotted an empty chair at the backside of the class, and ran there. As soon as my book touched the table, I realized that my table was next to Kid's, I looked around but failed to find any empty table, with a loud groan, I sit beside the red-head "what's the grumpy mood? Not ready for test?" "I am ready for the test" "then?" "I got a bad seat" "...could you repeat that?" "Never mind Kid.." "...wait a second there, are you saying that sitting next to me is a bad thing?" "It is" "WHAT?!" "For my score" he fell silent and i continued "you haven't studied yet, you know about the test from Killer this morning.. Now, from 0 to 10, how much did I score?" "...10" I laughed as he groaned and buried his head into the math book. The teacher soon come in and give us our test, I just finished my test, it was easy... IF you study. I was scribbling on a random piece of paper when Kid called, he mouthed 'are you done?' And I nodded, he looked at me with hopeful look, I sighed asI write "what do you want?" On a paper and dropped in on his feet. He just picked it up when the teacher rose, his hands was busy tapping on his phone "kids I have something to do, stay quiet" then he walked out from the class. Once the door closed, the class exploded, Kid wrote on the paper and give it to me "number 5, please, tell me how many chocolate do you want" I read inwardly, I snickered as my heart clenched 'I just want you to accept mine' I thought, but I write anyway "3 packs of chocolate, I don't want those crappy chocolate you get from the girls though" and give it to him, he wrote for a while and give it back to me "deal, name your chocolate" "hnnnn... Cadburry, chocolate milk" "deal, now answer number five!" "It's B" "thanks a lot" "chocolate" "yea" I ripped the paper half and scrunched it, then I threw it to the trash can. The rest of the lesson went smoothly, then the bell rang, telling the students it's break time. One second the class was full, the next it was already empty, I walked to the cafeteria, but I'm not in the mood to eat, so i walked to the small park at the backside of the building, and sat on the chair when someone approaches me "hey Mira" "che... What are you doing here?" "Hnnn... I'm visiting you" "and to what do I owe the honor?" I asked in sarcasm, this guy is very annoying, he's like the worst person in the whole world, Spandam. "Hmmm... Maybe you wanted to give me some chocolate Mira" "even if you owe every gold in the world, I wouldn't, trust me, I better throw my chocolate to the trash can than to give it to you, Spandam" I snarled his name "hmmm Mira, don't be such a-" "hey numbskull, leave her alone will ya, she said no, and no mean no idiot" Spandam stared at Kid in shock "what?" Kid snarled, Spandam scoffed and walked away, when he's a bit far, he ran off. "Cowards" Kid sneered, he stared at me "you okay?" "Yeah, he was just begging for some chocolates" "hah, you don't say, I'll gladly dump all of my chocolate at him" "all?" My heart clenched, he really hated chocolate didn't he? "Yep, I hate chocolate" "oh... I see, well, must be going, see ya" "hey, Mira, o-oi!

* * *

Damn, she slipped out again, aarrgghh, why is it so hard to confess to just one, ONE GIRL. And what's up with all of her questions? Well... Whatever I walked towards the cafeteria and find Killer "Kill, what's up man?" "Good, how's Mira?" "Slipped out again... Damn, how's Kor-" "she's coming" I turned my head, and I can see Kora walking towards us "Uhm... Killer... Can I talk to you for a moment?" "Sure Kora" I snickered as Killer followed Kora to the park

* * *

"So... What is it?" "Ummm... I- I know you got this a lot but..." I stuttered for a second, then i shoved the chocolate to his chest "w-will you ac-accept this?" Killer smiled and took my hand in his, he took the chocolate slowly "I thought you'd never ask" he hugged me "Kora... Will you be my girlfriend?" I blushed as I nodded, I buried my face in his chest, we parted and walked to the rooftop, there, we sit and talk. "Hey, how about Kid?" "Hnnn... He's int

erested in Mira" "wait.. He's what?" "He's interested in Mira" "w-what? T-this is urgent, I- I have to tell her!" "What? What's wrong?" "M-Mira stayed up all night to make some chocolates... With help from nezumi and neko of course, but she did most of it herself, and this morning, she was heart-broken when Kid says he hate valentine, even more chocolate, earlier this morning I saw her about to throw her chocolate away!" "What? I should tell Kid"

* * *

Well done Mira... A chocolate, do you even know that chocolate melts? What if your chocolate melt and stain his locker? Or even worse his bag? And the chocolates from the other girls? You can't just put a chocolate in his locker and just leave! I gritted my teeth as i slammed his locker close, then I ran to the rooftop, chocolate still clenched tight in my hand, now I consider of giving it to Spandam. Or simply throw it over his head... Maybe Ace would like for some more chocolates... Hnnn... Or maybe I could give it to the eating machine Bonney, but she's not really the chocolate lover... I walked to the park and stood in front of the enormous trash can, then I clasped my hand together as if praying "I'm sorry neko, nezumi, Kora" then I throw it to the trash can, and walked away. I saw Kid on the way back to the cafeteria, and smiled at him, if we can't be more than friend... Then, this is enough. I hid my hurt expression and walked away, when I'm already in the cafeteria, I sat on a table alone, tears started to flow without my permission, I hid my face in my hand, and I can see Kora walking towards me through my fingers, she sat beside me and patted my back "Mira..." "Kora... Please... Just.. Just go..." "but Mira, Kid is-" "Kora!" "..." She left, and I went to the rooftop, only to continue cry there

* * *

I ran to the park and found Kid there "Kid" "what?" "Do you see Mira?" "She just left a moment ago, why?" "Damn it you thick head" "wha-?" "She likes you, you fucking stupid idiot red-head, now go look for her before she changes her mind!" "WHAT?" "YES! NOW GO!" Kid ran to the building, this is already long past the break time, but none of us cared, and apparently, some of the kid thinks the same, as they were sitting around and eating at the cafeteria, beside, the teacher was always absent at physics, meh, i don't care. I saw Kora and walked towards her "Kora... Where's Mira?" "She's at the rooftop, hopes Kid checked there" "hope so... He's just so stupid" "... He is"

* * *

I checked the cafeteria twice, and checked every class we should be attending, but she's not there, I was desperate when I see Ace "Oi, fire-boy, have you see Mira?" "Hnn? She's at the rooftop why do y-" "thanks fire boy!" I ignored the rest of his words as I ran to the rooftop, hoping I'm not too late and she's still at the rooftop. I slammed the rooftop door's open and... There she is! "Mira" "go away Kid, I'm not in the mood to talk" "but Mira, you have to listen to me" "KID! GO AWAY!" "LISTEN TO ME!" "... Go on" then, a silence answered me.

* * *

I fell silent as Kid was thinking what to say, maybe he's thinking of the polite way to refuse me or blablabla, I don't care, he must be hating me right now "Mira... I don't know that you... You like me... Well... I know now..." "Yeah you do now... So... Now what?" "Now... All I have to ask is, Mira, will you be my girlfriend?" I lifted my head and stared at him "what?" "...you hear me, I won't repeat that" "but...?" "When I said I hate valentine... Well... I did... But I might re-consider it... If you become my girlfriend" I blushed and tackled him to the ground "yes! yes! I would be your girlfriend"

~the end~

* * *

Omake: "oi bastard, what do you mean we can't get in there? We have 4 friends here!" "But... You can't enter unless you're with parent or one of the university student" "we're not babies" "ehm... Nezumi... Will you let me?" "Of course" neko grinned as she steeped in front of the security "security-san... I don't want to use violence... But you forced us..." "Wh-what?" "neko nezumi! Stop! Don't kill the security, he's innocent!" Kora shouted as she ran to the university entrance "sir, they're with me" as soon as Kora took them inside she sighed "they're at the rooftop, don't make yourself visible" neko and nezumi grinned "that's our specialty" "because if we can't do that, we can't take their, or your picture" "whatever, up you go" and without waiting for another blink, they're gone

* * *

b/r. n: meh, never look down to an EO, especially the ones like me... *le smirks* (cue everyone sweatdrops)

a/n: not in a thousand years nezumi, not in a thousand years, anyway, if you reached this part, I would like to thank you all for reading my fic, and have a nice valentine! I love you all!


End file.
